


Confronti inevitabili

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [26]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Romantic Comedy, Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Era stato un colpo di fulmine, e Allison c'era caduta con tutte le scarpe.





	Confronti inevitabili

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Man Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940490) by [ScandalWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandalWay/pseuds/ScandalWay). 



> **Nota:** piccolo sequel di _[A Man Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940490/chapters/24343470)_.  
>  La storia è ambientata circa un anno dopo il termine della suddetta fanfiction.  
> Un grazie a [laNill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill), che mi ha fatto da consulente per alcune cosine per Farlan e Levi.
> 
> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** OC (blue list)

Era stato un colpo di fulmine, e Allison c'era caduta con tutte le scarpe.  
A ripensarci, l'idea era stata tutt'altro che intelligente. Aveva pensato che fosse una buona idea, organizzare la festa di compleanno di suo padre e insieme unire anche il classico  _bentornato_ dato che era tornato da solo qualche mese dall'Australia.  
Non aveva però messo in conto le difficoltà: innanzitutto l'opposizione estenuante di sua madre, che era venuta a sapere per vie traverse che suo padre stesse con un ragazzo, ma anche il problema di dover contattare persone vicine al padre e a Levi.  
Ed era stato proprio l'ultimo punto il problema.  
Levi le aveva dato il numero del suo migliore amico, dicendole di non avere molto tempo a disposizione e che, se lo avesse fatto lui, sarebbe sicuramente risultato sospetto ed Erwin avrebbe mangiato la foglia – sembrava che fosse più preoccupato per il fatto che suo padre fosse geloso, che non del mantenere segreta la festa.  
Così Allison era andata al  _Keep Out_  e lo aveva visto. Era chiaramente di qualche anno più grande di lei, capelli biondo cenere e occhi verdi. Non era particolarmente alto, ma era comunque ben proporzionato – e più alto di Levi, ma pure lei era alta più del compagno del padre.  
«Inutile chiederti chi sei, sei la sua fotocopia. Allison, vero?» la accolse lui; non sembrava una nota lusinghiera, ma sorrideva mestamente mentre preparava un cocktail per qualcun altro.  
Allison arrossì appena sulle gote, quel rossore che la faceva somigliare ancora di più a suo padre.  
Dopo essersi tagliata i capelli anni prima, aveva continuato a tenerli corti. Capelli corvini come sua madre e occhi azzurri, proprio come suo padre, ma le dicevano spesso che somigliava più a quest'ultimo che non alla donna, malgrado il suo essere una ragazza.  
«Allora non chiederlo, Farlan Church.» era iniziata così, solo che allora Allison non sapeva ancora come le cose sarebbero andate davvero.  
  
Come fossero degenerate in qual modo, era un mistero.  
«Posso spiegare...» mormorò Allison, mentre suo padre e Levi guardavano lei e Farlan alternativamente – e lei ringraziò tutte le divinità esistenti che non fossero arrivati cinque minuti prima, perché non li avrebbero trovati solo a baciarsi.  
Erwin era pallido, la bocca socchiusa e la mano che tremava appena, chiaro sintomo di agitazione. Allison avrebbe preso la situazione in mano, se Farlan non si fosse riscosso dalla sorpresa e, alzatosi dal divano, non si fosse messo a fronteggiare apertamente l'uomo che era molto più alto di lui.  
«Non agitiamoci, ok? Non c’è nulla di male che due ragazzi si scambino effusioni in tranquillità. Io e Allie stiamo-»  
«No.» mormorò Erwin chiudendo un istante gli occhi e prendendo un profondo respiro. «No, per niente.»  
A quel punto lei si alzò a propria volta, affiancando il ragazzo. «Come  _no_? Io e Farlan stiamo insieme, papà! Mi dispiace che tu l'abbia saputo così, non volevo... Pensavo che sareste stati fuori di più.» cercò di giustificarsi lei, cercando lo sguardo di Levi che, tuttavia, sembrava a corto di parole e fissava in modo tutt'altro che comprensivo l'amico.  
«Ma sei... Sei troppo giovane! E lui è-»  
«No, aspetta. Vuoi tirare in ballo l'età con me?» lo apostrofò lei, muovendo un cenno verso Levi, in un chiaro riferimento alla loro  _considerevole_  differenza di età.  
«Puoi fare il mio nome, Allison; non è un’offesa.» Aggiunse con pacata facezia il moro, per poi rivolgersi all’uomo «Erwin...» lo cercò a quel punto di rabbonire il compagno, posandogli la mano sul braccio. Erwin sospirò e Allison vide per l'ennesima volta il miracolo che solo la presenza di Levi sembrava fare sul proprio padre; lo calmava, lo rendeva più malleabile – ma senza esagerare – lo aiutava, anche solo con una parola, a fare discernimento. «E poi Farlan è... Affidabile.»  
Ma nel dirlo, la bocca gli si storse in una leggera smorfia che fece sorridere Allison e ridere Farlan. «Non sei molto d’aiuto, sai? Non ci credi nemmeno tu a quello che hai detto.»  
«Ah, avrei dovuto crederci? Scusami, ho dato l’impressione sbagliata allora.»  
«È confortate avere degli amici che credono in te, davvero.» gli fece notare quello, mentre si portava l'indice a grattarsi la tempia, prima di tornare a guardare Erwin.  
«Però ci tengo davvero ad Allison, signore. Sul serio.»  
Erwin continuò a guardarlo, la presenza della mano di Levi contro il suo braccio sempre presente.  
«Da quanto va avanti?»  
«... Hai presente la tua festa?»  
« _Da sei mesi?_ » l'espressione stupefatta del padre la fece quasi ridere, quasi. Era chiaro che non fosse molto esperto nel leggere i segnali, ma in qualche modo aveva pensato che Levi qualcosa avesse potuto dedurre, considerato quanto tempo lei ormai passava da loro quando c'era Farlan in giro – e non era certo solo perché erano molto vicini di età.  
«Però volevo dirtelo, davvero. Solo...»  
«Avevi paura non approvassi.» concluse lui. Lei annuì, poggiando la mano sul braccio opposto, come per abbracciarsi quasi, in un segno di disagio, in attesa di un responso.  
Il silenzio fu quasi insopportabile, ma Farlan le si appoggiò contro con il braccio per farle sentire la sua vicinanza e lei, sollevato lo sguardo, gli sorrise dolcemente.  
«D'accordo.»  
«A patto che non vi baciate in mia presenza. Non ci tengo a vedervi fare  _cose_ , sul serio.»  
Farlan sogghignò, puntando Levi mefistofelico. «Dovrebbe sapere quali  _cose_  abbiamo fatto no- ahia!!»  
La gomitata e il calcio che gli arrivarono, la prima da Allison e la seconda da Levi, furono una ragione sufficiente per convincerlo a tacere. «Signorsì.» concluse, avvolgendo il braccio sulle spalle della fidanzata, mentre Levi li guardava, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Niente sesso prima dei vent'anni di Allison-» stava dicendo Erwin, a cui seguì un alzata di occhi da parte di Levi e subito interrotto dalla figlia. «Oh, andia-»  
Il colpo di tosse di Farlan li fece voltare tutti nella sua direzione.  
«... Ehm.» Inutile dire che quel giorno non fu uno dei più felici per Farlan, ma fu senz'altro un inizio. Un inizio dopo tanto tempo di attesa.


End file.
